The present disclosure relates to a microelectrochemical sensor and to a method for operating a microelectrochemical sensor from a sensor bus.
In order to be able to adapt a ratio between a quantity of fuel for a combustion process and an available quantity of oxygen, a statement about an oxygen concentration in an exhaust gas of the combustion process is required. Since the exhaust gas at a measuring location is usually at a high temperature, a temperature-resistant sensor is required for determining the oxygen concentration.
DE 199 41 051 A1 describes a sensor element for determining the oxygen concentration in gas mixtures and a method for producing the same.